Luna: The Prophecy
by Luna's Song and Lunasong
Summary: Lunakit gets born to Twilightfur. Twilightfur had a prophecy involving her... Now so does Lunakit... Read to find out the prophecy... (rated 'T' for swearing)
1. Proluege

**Luna: The Prophecy**

_A/N: This uses my OC's though one OC from each review could be put in, I choose the extra OC's_

**Prologue:**

Sunlight streamed in on the sleeping forms of a blue she-cat and a black tom. "Oh, No!" wailed the she-cat as she awoke to Sun-high sunlight. "Don't worry my dearest Twilightfur.." said the tom. "B-b-but.. My Clan is bound to be looking for me, as is your's!" Twilightfur cried out in protest.

*Time Skip Because I Can*

Twilightfur lied in the Nursery of MoonClan wailing in pain as her belly shuddered. "StarClan help me bear these kits into MoonClan..." she murmered to her self. "Push!" ordered a stern-faced brown-green tom. "I am!" snapped Twilightfur. Soon Twilightfur flopped down in her nest to suckle three healthy kits.


	2. Alligences

**Allegiances:**

_**MoonClan:**_

**LEADER: Blackstar- black and brown tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY: Amberspots- black she-cat, amber colored spots with green eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT: Moonecho- brown tom with green and brown specks, grey eyes**

**WARRIORS:**

**Dapplefang- lovely dappled brown she-cat with brown eyes**

**Dawn's Light- pink and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Storm's Thunder- dark grey almost black tom with yellow eyes; Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Thunderfang- black tom, yellow stripes with blue eyes**

**Moon's Heart- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Darkness's Rein- black and grey tom with grey eyes**

**Nightflame- black tom, red paws and legs with blue eyes**

**Flame's Fang- orange-red tom with orange eyes; Apprentice: Grasspaw**

**Acefang- black tom, white circle around eye with crimson eyes; Apprentice: Bubblepaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Icepaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Grasspaw- green tom, black spots with green eyes**

**Bubblepaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**QUEENS:**

**Twilightfur- blue she-cat with icy blue eyes, Mother of Nightfall's kits: Lunakit, Hazelkit, and Bluekit**

**ELDERS:**

**Icyflame- white she-cat with red legs and paws, orange eyes**

**Dappleheart- dappled black she-cat with grey eyes**

**KITS:**

**Lunakit- blue she-kit, icy blue moon shaped patches, icy blue eyes**

**Hazelkit- brown she-kit with blue eyes**

**Bluekit- bluish-green she-kit with icy blue stripes and dark blue eyes**

_**BrookClan:**_

**LEADER: Streamstar- white she-cat with red stripes**

**DEPUTY: Nightfall- pure black tom**

**MEDICINE CAT: Dawn's Flame- pink she-cat with red legs and tail; Apprentice: Heartpaw**

**WARRIORS:**

**Flame's Heart- pure red tom**

**Timberfang- brown tom with green specks**

**Flameleg- orange tom with red legs and paws**

**Stream's tail -blue-grey she-cat**

**Bloomingflower- rosy red she-cat**

**Wolf's Fang- grey wolf-like tom**

**Ash's Wind- grey and white tom; Apprentice: Lemonpaw**

**Grasstimber- green tom with brown stripes and tail**

**Blast's Defeat- blazing orange tom; Apprentice: Fangpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Heartpaw- pink she-cat; Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**Lemonpaw- yellow she-cat**

**Fangpaw- long fanged black tom**

**QUEENS:**

**Timberfall- brown shecat, Mother to Blast's Defeat's Kits: Fang's Thorn, Devil's Horn, and Tigerkit**

**ELDERS:**

**Heart's Claw- red she-cat with pure pink claws**

**KITS:**

**Fang's Thorn- black tom**

**Devil's Horn- red tom with horn like tufts of fur on head**

**Tigerkit- brown tom with black stripes**

_**Post a comment saying 'Continue' if you want me to**_** continue.**


	3. Lunakit's First Day

**Lunakit**

Sunlight beamed down on the tiny blue she-kit waking her. "Hazelkit, Bluekit wake up!" squeaked Lunakit. "Huh? Why? Im too tired..." murmered Hazelkit. "Ok!" squeaked Bluekit. Silently (or what the kits thought was silently) started to creep out of the Nursery. Suddenly a firm but gentle paw clamped down on Lunakit's tail. "And where do you think you're going?" said a gentle voice. "Oh Twilightfur you're awake!" said Lunakit as she turned around to look at Twilightfur. "Yes I'm awake. Now where do you think you're going?" answered Twilightfur. "We are going to explore the camp!" sqeaked Bluekit adn Lunakit in inusion. "Oh, alright my little kits... But! Stay near the Nursery and don't disturb Acefang!" mewed Twilightfur.


End file.
